The present invention relates generally to a bicycle, and more particularly to a two-step and toothless bicycle head shaft bowl set.
A head steel tube, a handle sleeve and a front fork steel tube of the bicycle are susceptible to swaying and making noise when an excessively large gap exists among the head steel tube, the handle sleeve and the front fork steel tube. A conventional remedy for such a situation as described above is illustrated in FIG.1. Two spring pieces 1A are inserted into the front fork steel tube 71A and are fastened thereinto by a fastening bolt 11A. A lashing ring 50A is so pressed as to cause the handle sleeve 40A to be fastened securely with the front fork steel tube 71A. The spring piece 1A is generally suitable for use in bringing about a locking effect in the inner wall of a tube made of a soft material. As a result, the spring piece 1A is not effective in bringing about a locking effect inside the rigid front fork tube 71A made of a metal material. In addition, when the spring pieces 1A are pulled upwards, the handle sleeve 40A and the front steel tube 60A cannot be pressed securely resulting in a gap. Therefore, an improved remedy was introduced, as illustrated in FIG. 2. A front fork steel tube 71B is provided in the front end thereof with an inner threaded hole 72B to which a rod 40B, a compression ring 50B, a seat ring 61B and a front tube 60B are fastened in that order by means of an adjustment nut 2B. The adjustment nut 2B may loosen easily by the vibration of the bicycle. As a result, the rod 40B, the front tube 60B and the front fork steel tube 71B are rather vulnerable to swaying and making noise. Another method of fastening such component parts as described above is to force the bearing seat into the bottom of the front fork steel tube by an external mechanical force of a hammer before the component parts are fastened securely in place. Such a method as described above is time-consuming and inefficient.